Vector the Crocodile (IDW)
|Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Krokodyl |Wiek=20 |Oczy=Bursztynowe |Wzrost=180 cm |Waga=200 kg |Skóra=Zielona, jasnozielona, czerwona |Ubiór= *Czarno-szare słuchawki *Złoty łańcuch na szyi *Białe rękawiczki *Czarne rękawy z zielonymi paskami i złotymi klamrami *Czarne, białe i żółte buty |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Super siła *Umiejętności śledcze |Przynależność = Chaotix |Lubi= |Nie lubi= }} Vector the Crocodile – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to antropomorficzny krokodyl i szef agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje z Espio i Charmym. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Chaotix poszukuje Eggmana Po tym jak Sonic został pokonany przez Doktora Eggmana, Vector przyłączył się do Resistance, aby walczyć z Imperium Eggmana, które opanowało prawie cały świat. Kilka dni po uratowaniu Sonica, Imperium Eggmana zostało pokonane, a sam Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Po zakończonej wojnie Chaotix odłączyli się od Resistance i zaczęli poszukiwać Doktora Eggmana. Odwiedzili wiele baz i miast, które należały do doktora. W ostatnim znanym laboratorium Eggmana przesłuchiwali Orbota i Cubota, którzy jednak nie wiedzieli nic. W końcu znaleźli Eggmana w Windmill Village, po tym jak otrzymali anonimową wskazówkę. Doktor nosił jednak teraz pseudonim Mr. Tinker i pomagał mieszkańcom wioski. Wydawał się również nie pamiętać żadnego ze swoich poprzednich planów. Chaotix przesłuchiwali go i obserwowali uważnie przez kilka dni, ale nie wykazali, żeby Eggman cokolwiek pamiętał. W tej sytuacji postanowili zawołać Sonica. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Vector i Mr. Tinker W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Vector był obecny w Windmill Village, kiedy przybył do niej Sonic. Zaczął wyjaśniać jeżowi zachowanie Eggmana. Vector zaproponował Sonicowi, że mógłby mieć oko na doktora. Sonic jednak nie chciał przyjąć jego propozycji, bo i tak podejrzewał doktora o spisek. W trakcie dyskusji, kolejna grupa Badników zmierzała w kierunku wioski. Vector i jego drużyna udali się zatrzymać roboty. Sonic dołączył do nich później i pomógł pokonać ostatnich przeciwników. Po powrocie do wioski Vector obiecał, że on i jego drużyna będą kontynuować śledztwo w sprawie Eggmana. Przed odejściem zatrzymało ich jednak nagłe przybycie Shadowa i Rouge. Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Vector i jego drużyna chcieli pomóc Sonicowi w walce z Shadowem, ale nie byli w stanie dogonić dwóch jeży. Vector postanowił zatem znaleźć osobę odpowiedzialną za sprowadzenie Shadowa. Winą obarczył Rouge, która zdradziła im, że to od niej otrzymali anonimową wskazówkę. Gdy Shadow wrócił do wioski, Vector i jego drużyna zamierzali stawić mu czoła, ale czarny jeż teleportował się za nich i poszedł do Eggmana. Później okazało się, że Eggman Land o którym wspominał doktor był tylko niewinną atrakcją dla dzieci. Gdy wszystko się wyjaśniło, Vector i jego drużyna opuścili wioskę. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Vector pomagający w walce z Master Overlordem W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Vector i jego przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas lotu Vector grał z Espio, Charmym, Silverem, oraz Tangle w karty. Próbował również przekonać Knucklesa do dołączenia się, ale kolczatka był zbyt zmartwiony losem Głównego Szmaragdu. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, a statek Resistance rozbił się, Vector i jego drużyna bezpiecznie wylądowali w pobliskiej dżungli. Vector otrzymał rozkaz poprowadzenia Chaotix do ataku na flotę wroga. Vector wziął udział w walce z Egg Fleet i jej obrońcami. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Vector walczył z Egg Pawnami i niszczył skrzydło Egg Fleet. Po tym jak zostało ono zbombardowane przez statek, przechwycony przez Tailsa, Vector został uratowany przez Tangle i zabrany na wspomniany statek. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Vector towarzyszył Tailsowi na mostku kapitańskim. Zauważył wtedy zbliżającego się Master Overlorda. Tails polecił Vectorowi, aby poinformował Amy o zebraniu wszystkich na głównym pokładzie. Później Vector wziął udział w walce z Master Overlordem. Wraz z Espio i Charmym pomagał Amy w niszczeniu jednego ze skrzydeł robota. Później Master Overlord zrzucił z siebie wszystkich bohaterów, a Vector spadał z Amy, próbując uratować Tangle. Ostatecznie wszystkich zatrzymał Silver. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd zwrócony na Anielską Wyspę, Vector padł ze zmęczenia i ogłosił zamknięcie sprawy. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Vector i jego drużyna zabrali się z przyjaciółmi Sonica na statek Egg Fleet, którym mieli opuścić Anielską Wyspę. Udali się również do Amy, od której domagali się wynagrodzenia za rozwiązanie sprawy Eggmana i zatrzymanie Metal Sonica. Crisis City thumb|left|Vector walczy z plagą w Seaside City W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Vector i jego drużyna przebywali w Seaside City, gdzie krokodyl otrzymał od Tailsa informacje odnośnie ostatnich wydarzeń. Doktor Eggman powrócił i przy użyciu Metal Virusa zaczął zmieniać swoje ofiary w Zomboty, a Sonic został zainfekowany i teraz musi biec aby trzymać chorobę w ryzach. Vector miał nadzieję że Zomboty nie dotrą do nich, jednak zaraz po tym stwierdzeniu do biura wkroczyli zakażeni. Vector zarządził taktyczny odwrót swojej drużyny z budynku, licząc na to że uda im się ukryć w mieście. Jednak zostało już ono objęte epidemią Zombotów. Chaotix dostrzegli także w oddali Faceship który zrzucał wirusa. Vector wyrwał znak drogowy z ziemi i za jego pomocą odpędzął od siebie Zomboty, torując drużynie drogę. Będąc w mieście Vector postanowił poprowadzić ewakuację do portu i skontaktował się z Amy, proszac ją o statek ratunkowy i wsparcie. Vector i jego drużyna rozdzielili się następnie, aby zebrać cywilów. Krokodyl popchnął samochód zapłeniony ocalałymi, aby mogli pojechać do portu. Został potem otoczony przez Zomboty, ale uratował go Sonic. Vector przedstawił jeżowi plan, po czym pobiegł prowadzić dalszą ewakuację. Później Vector był zmuszony zamknąć jedną z już zainfekowanych ocalałych w klatce z samochodów. Charmy'emu nie spodobało się to posunięcie, lecz krokodyl nie miał innego wyjścia. Kiedy Chaotix doprowadzili ocalałych do portu, ubezpieczali ich odwrót na statek powstrzymując Zomboty. Charmy wyrwał się wtedy aby uratować tą, którą Vector musiał zostawić. Krokodyl chciał go zatrzymać, ale pszczoła nie słuchał się go. Vector chciał iść następnie sam, ale Espio zatrzymał go i przemówił do rozsądku. Vector i Espio zabrali się razem z ocalałymi mieszkańcami miasta na statek, powierzając odnalezienie Charmy'ego Sonicowi. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Vector i Espio trafili do Restoration HQ, gdzie spotkali się z Soniciem. Opowiedzieli mu o planie znalezienia Charmy'ego i przyprowadzenia go do HQ, choć jeż poddał w wątpliwość ten pomysł. Vector przypomniał Sonicowi jednak, że on też jest zarażony wirusem. The Last Minute thumb|Vector powstrzymuje Charmy'ego-Zombota W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 Vector i Espio przeprowadzali ewakuację ocalałych z Pine Grove Village, w której znaleźli także Charmy'ego-Zombota i zamknęli w słoju. Wrócili następnie do Restoration HQ, gdzie Gemerl kazał im usunąć Charmy'ego z budynku. Vector zaczął się wtedy kłócić z Gemerlem, nie zamierzając porzucać jednego ze swoich. Ostatecznie Cream przerwała kłótnię, a Espio dodał że Vector zamierzał umieścić Charmy'ego w laboratorium Tailsa, obok Omegi, by nikomu nie zagrażał. Nie zdążyli jednak, ponieważ w HQ pojawił się inny Zombot, który wywołał panikę wśród ocalałych. Vector zaczął być przytłaczany przez uciekający tłum i z trudem utrzymywał słój, który w końcu pękł w jego dłoniach, uwalniając Charmy'ego. Krokodyl pomagał potem Gemerlowi w przytrzymywaniu drzwi, które prowadziły na prom ratunkowy. Gdy Charmy przeleciał przez drzwi, Vector złapał go i na prośbę Gemerla udał się za drzwi, prosto w tłum Zombotów. Zamierzał zająć je na jakiś czas, zanim zostanie opanowany przez Metal Virus, a także poinformował Espio o jego awansie na głównego detektywa. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się następnie za Vectorem, który ruszył w tłum Zombotów. Charakterystyka Osobowość Vector jest dobrodusznym, pozytywnie nastawionym i wyluzowanym krokodylem. Może na takiego nie wyglądać, ale to on jest mózgiem całej agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix, oraz jej najlepszym śledczym. Jest prawdziwym, charyzmatycznym przywódcą. Jako szef agencji Vector jest stanowczy i traktuje swoją pracę bardzo poważnie. Nie powstrzymuje go to od bycia bardziej pobłażliwym, ponieważ swoich współpracowników traktuje na równi z sobą. Detektyw stara się sprawiać wrażenie twardego i poważnego. Mówi ostrym tonem, nie oszczędzając szczegółów. W obliczu kłopotów potrafi być agresywny i w ostateczności rozwiązywać problemy siłą. Jednak w głębi duszy Vector jest miły, uprzejmy i charyzmatyczny, mimo, że wygląda dosyć groźnie. Mimo wszystko Vector jest nerwowy i łatwo wpada w gniew lub poirytowanie, zwłaszcza kiedy jego polecenia są ignorowane, albo prace nie idą zgodnie z planem. Wygląd Vector jest zielonym krokodylem. Grzbietowa część jego ciała stanowi ciemniejsza zieleń, a brzuszna jest jaśniejsza. Krokodyl nosi na swojej głowie czarne słuchawki, a na szyi złoty łańcuch. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki z czarnymi rękawami, a na nogach czarne buty. Jego oczy są bursztynowe. Moce i umiejętności Vector dysponuje super siłą, która pozwala mu rozrywać wrogie roboty na strzępy, lub też powstrzymywać nawet nacisk szczęk gigantycznego węża. W walce może korzystać ze swoich masywnych szczęk. Jest także bardzo inteligentny, co jest niezbędne w pracy detektywa. Potrafi rozwikłać niemal każdą sprawę i nie ma sobie równych w tym polu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Espio the Chameleon (współpracownik) *Charmy Bee (współpracownik) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Mr. Tinker Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW